O Marido e o Outro: Uma Crônica de Tia Alice
by Liverpaul
Summary: Tia Alice – sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada – escreveu uma crônica sobre o Marido e o Outro! Uma crônica para mulheres que precisam rir, ou para homens que possam lidar com essa realidade! ONESHOT UA #Fanfic dedicada à Cíntia-Cullen#


**Título: **O Marido e o Outro: Uma Crônica de Tia Alice

**Autoras:** Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader:** Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagem:** Alice

**Rated:** T

**Quando:** Não sabemos ao certo.

**Advertências:** Totalmente Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer:** A Alice é da tia Steph. Só estamos nos divertindo um pouco.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Agradecimentos:** À Cíntia-Cullen que betou!

**Resumo:** _Tia Alice – sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada – escreveu uma crônica sobre o Marido e o Outro! Uma crônica __para mulheres que precisam rir, ou para homens que possam lidar com essa realidade!_

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**O MARIDO E O OUTRO: UMA CRÔNICA DE TIA ALICE**

Tia Alice – sexóloga sarcástica, radical e estressada – escreveu uma crônica sobre o Marido e o Outro!

Sim minhas caras, foi provado, após acompanhamento de vários casos, que toda mulher precisa de dois homens: um em casa e outro fora de casa...

É fácil entender. Tia Alice explica:

1. O marido cuida da parte financeira, paga as contas dos filhos, da esposa e da casa.

_2. O outro cuida de você._

3. O marido fala dos problemas, das contas a pagar, das dificuldades do dia.

_4. O outro fala da saudade que sentiu de você durante a sua ausência.  
_  
5. O marido compra uma roupa nova para ir a um compromisso de trabalho.

_6. O outro tira essa mesma roupa só pra você._

7. O marido dorme com aquela camiseta velha e de cueca, às vezes até de meia.

_8. O outro dorme completamente nu, abraçadinho a você._

9. O marido reclama das coisas que tem que consertar em casa.

_10. O outro te recebe no apartamento onde tudo funciona perfeitamente._

11. O marido telefona pra casa e fica perguntando o que tem que comprar no supermercado, padaria e etc.

_12. O outro telefona só pra dizer que comprou um champagne que você vai adorar._

13. O marido reclama do chefe, do trabalho, do cansaço, de acordar cedo.

_14. O outro reclama a sua ausência e os dias que fica sem te ver._

15. Ah... Esqueci o imprescindível... O outro NUNCA vai tomar cerveja com os amigos numa sexta-feira! Ele estará com você enquanto o corno está enchendo a cara com um monte de machos do lado.

Bem, e antes que alguém me faça essa pergunta no meu formspring . me:

_- __Tia Alice, por que não trocar o marido pelo amante?_

Tia Alice Responde: Pelo simples fato de que o amante se for viver com você, passará para o papel de marido e logo, logo, você precisará arrumar outro.

_Crônicas da Tia Alice: __para mulheres que precisam rir, ou para homens que possam lidar com essa realidade!_

* * *

**Nota da Beta**

– CÍNTIA –

Eu sempre achei que seria de um homem só, porem agora Alice conseguiu me convencer bastou ler as dicas 2,7,8,12,14 e 15. Quanto a arrumar outro depende do ponto de vista, existem tantos aí para se conhecer que podem ser melhores do que o último amante. Err... deletem essa parte!

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem dessa oneshot-piada! E bem, essa one é um delírio, ainda no clima da nossa outra oneshot "Tia Alice Responde"! _Tia Alice_ não perdoa ninguém! RSRSR

**2.** Fanfic dedicada à **Cíntia-Cullen**, que além de ter nos meus favoritos eu tenho no meu coração!

**Cíntia**, você sabe: presentinho assim... "meio" atrasado, mas é sincero e de coração!

**3.** Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey, se chegou até aqui, deixe uma review!

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS STORY **_**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


End file.
